Drink Station
Drink Station is the fourth station in Papa's Pancakeria/HD/To Go! available in all three games. It is unlocked on Rank 15 in Papa's Pancakeria, but is available from the start in Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!. There are six standard drinks and four drink "extras" that customers can choose to order with their breakfast. Prior to introduction of holidays in Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, twelve holiday-exclusive drinks are added as well. The achievements "Drink Selection" and "Drink Extras" are earned when everything in the Drink Station is unlocked. Papa's Pancakeria Drinks *Coffee (Unlocked with Wally on Rank 15) *Decaf (Unlocked with Wally on Rank 15) *Tea (Unlocked with Lisa on Rank 16) *Orange Juice (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 18) *Milk (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 20) *Cranberry Juice (Unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 21) Drink Cup Sizes * Small Cup (Unlocked with Wally on Rank 15) * Large Cup (Unlocked with Wally on Rank 15) Drink Extras *Cream (Unlocked with Wally on Rank 15) *Sugar (Unlocked with Wally on Rank 15) *Ice (Unlocked with Ivy on Rank 17) *Cocoa (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 19) Papa's Pancakeria HD Drinks *Coffee (Start) *Decaf (Start) *Orange Juice (Unlocked with Trishna on Rank 5) *Milk (Unlocked with Yippy on Rank 50) *Tea (Unlocked with Vicky on Rank 60) Holiday Drinks *Luau Punch (Unlocked with Nevada on Rank 9) *Powsicle Punch (Unlocked with Shannon on Rank 14) *Fizzo Gold (Unlocked with Clover on Rank 19) *Chai Reverb Tea (Unlocked with Crystal on Rank 24) *Witch's Brew (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 29) *Pumpkin Spice Coffee (Unlocked with Ember on Rank 34) *Eggnog (Unlocked with Chester on Rank 39) *Sparkling Grape Juice (Unlocked with Sarge Fan on Rank 44) *Cranberry Juice (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 49) *Irish Cream Coffee (Unlocked with Doan on Rank 54) *Wildberry Shake (Unlocked with Wylan B on Rank 59) *Horchata (Unlocked with Rhonda on Rank 64) Drink Cup Sizes * Small Cup (Start) * Large Cup (Start) Drink Extras *Cream (Start) *Sugar (Start) *Ice (Unlocked with Trishna on Rank 5) *Cocoa (Unlocked with Hugo on Rank 25) Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Drinks *Coffee (Start) *Decaf (Start) *Orange Juice (Unlocked with Trishna on Rank 5) *Milk (Unlocked with Yippy on Rank 50) *Tea (Unlocked with Crystal on Rank 60) Holiday Drinks *Luau Punch (Unlocked with Nevada on Rank 9) *Powsicle Punch (Unlocked with Shannon on Rank 14) *Eiskaffee (Unlocked with Allan on Rank 19) *Sunken Treasure Tea (Unlocked with Gremmie on Rank 24) *Witch's Brew (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 29) *Pumpkin Spice Coffee (Unlocked with Ember on Rank 34) *Eggnog (Unlocked with Chester on Rank 39) *Sparkling Grape Juice (Unlocked with Sarge Fan on Rank 44) *Cranberry Juice (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 49) *Irish Cream Coffee (Unlocked with Doan on Rank 54) *Matcha Tea (Unlocked with Liezel on Rank 59) *Horchata (Unlocked with Rhonda on Rank 64) Drink Cup Sizes * Small Cup (Start) * Large Cup (Start) Drink Extras *Cream (Start) *Sugar (Start) *Ice (Unlocked with Trishna on Rank 5) *Cocoa (Unlocked with Hugo on Rank 25) Stickers There are Stickers earned upon unlocking items and completing tasks regarding the Drink Station in Papa's Pancakeria HD. Trivia *Before Rank 15, a lock appears on a gray button to the right of the first three station buttons. Players hovering over the button will see a bubble open with the words, "Reach Rank 15 to Unlock!" *This the only station in any game that needs to be unlocked by achieving a certain rank. Gallery Drink Station.jpg|The drink station in Pancakeria Extra Station.jpg|The drink station in Pancakeria cont. Stations 04.jpg|The drink station in Pancakeria HD Blog drink.jpg|The drink station in Pancakeria To Go! Category:Stations Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go!